


Just Like Heaven

by beep_beep_gazebos



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beep_beep_gazebos/pseuds/beep_beep_gazebos
Summary: Richie and Eddie have been friend for as long as they can remember. They have always been the closest of the Losers. This all changes when Richie drunkenly confesses his love to Eddie. Will this change their friendship for ever, or will it lead to something more?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing fanfiction so it probably isn’t that good. I know it is really short but I just wanted to get the beginning out there. I will try to make the next chapters longer. I hope you enjoy!

“Eds,” a wavering voice boomed outside of his left ear, “don’t fall asleep on me just yet.” Eddie slowly opened his eyes and turned to his left. Richie, who was slightly intoxicated at this point, was gazing at Eddie, who refused to drink.  
“Richie,” yawned Eddie, “I’m tired. Just let me be. Go to your room. Just let me be in peace for once.” Eddie rested his head on the side of the couch, only to be pulled up again by Richie.  
“But I have something important to tell you,” Richie slurred, “and if you listen I will let you sleep.”  
Richie never had anything important to say. Whenever he said this, he just said “Your mom is great in bed” or “I was over at your house with Ms. K, and I’m surprised you didn’t hear us”. But at this point Eddie would do anything just to sleep.  
“Fine,” Eddie hissed,” what the fuck is so important that you won’t let me fucking sleep?”  
“I love you.” Richie softly exclaimed with a playful tone in his voice. “I love you, I love you, I love you. You are just so fucking cute and I just want to kiss you everytime I see you.”  
This shocked Eddie. Richie is a friend, and Eddie could never be with guy. Eddie has always been told that two guys being together is wrong, and that he should stay away from those “faggots”. Even thinking of that word made Eddie shiver. He was always called that by Henry and his gang. It made him feel terrible inside.  
“Wh-what did you say?” Eddie asked nervously. He wished his best friend was just drunk and didn’t know what he was saying, but a feeling in his gut said otherwise.  
“I said, I love you! You are the cutest fucking thing I have ever seen. I just want to pick you up and kiss you!”  
This was too much for Eddie. He shoved Richie off of himself and bolted to the stairs to get his bag. Eddie couldn’t handle this. He isn’t gay. He would never be with a guy!  
“Where you going Eds?” questioned Richie.  
“I’m sor-sorry Richie. I-I have to go.” Eddie darted up the stairs, not wanted to continue his conversation with Richie. He grabbed his bag and ran as quick as possible down the stairs to the door. Before leaving, he turned to Richie, and sorrowfully whispered, “I’m sorry.” He turned away and walked out the down and slammed it behind him, leaving Richie all alone and drunk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This chapter was a lot of fun to write, so I hope you enjoy it. I’m planning to have the other losers in the story in the next chapter, just so you know. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Richie was in love with him? No, this isn’t possible, right? Richie and Eddie have been friends for as long as they can remember. He would definitely be able to tell if his best friend was in love with him. Richie didn’t treat him different from the others, right? He gave them silly nicknames, forgot about personal space, and teased them.

No, he did that mostly with Eddie. He sighed in realization. Richie had been in love with him for all those years. Eddie was just too stupid to realize. They had always had a different relationship with each other than the other losers. They were always closer, physically and emotionally.

But how did Eddie not realize that Richie was gay? He hit on girls a lot. Maybe a bit too much. But yet again, he hit on guys too. Hell, he hit on everyone. But Eddie thought that this was just Richie’s personality.

No, it wasn’t. You could tell that Richie only hit on people that he liked, but he didn’t really hit on the other losers. Sometimes he would flirtatiously joke with Stan, but they had been best friends since before Richie and Eddie met, so maybe that was just their type of friendship.

Now that he was thinking about it, Richie hit on Eddie a lot. Richie would constantly pick him up, grab onto his waist, stuff like that. But he did that all the time, even in elementary school. This wasn’t something that just started happening recently. It happened all the fucking time. Eddie hated when Richie did this, but all Richie responded with was “You are so fucking cute when you are angry”.

How didn’t Eddie realize this? The more he thought about this, the more obvious it became. Richie once was dared to deepthroat a banana, and he did it with ease. For some reason, this didn’t shock Eddie like it did others. Richie was once dared to make out with some random guy at a party once, and he did it.

While Eddie went deeper into his train of thought, one thing came to his mind. Is he gay? Eddie was always scared of his sexuality. Homophobic slurs that gave Eddie the shivers were constantly being thrown at him by Henry. Even his own mother was scared of Eddie being a “queer”, because he never had a girlfriend, or even a crush that he would talk about. That was just because all the girls in Derry, except for Beverly, made fun of Eddie, right?

The more Eddie thought about this, he realized that he had never had a crush in his entire life. Not even one of those silly preschool crushes that everyone’s had.

No, there was still one person. Eddie always had different feeling for Richie than his other friends, but that doesn’t mean that he likes Richie. Of course it doesn’t. Eddie just enjoys having personal time to hang out with Richie, like Stan and Bill do. That doesn’t make him gay.

Eddie continued to think about this until he was once. Once he got there, he tried to completely forget about everything that just happened. He didn’t want his mom to worry about him, even though that really isn’t possible.

“Eddie-bear, what are you doing home? I thought you were hanging out with your friends?”

He turned his head to look at his mother. Her overweight body had sunken into the chair she was sitting in, so much so that Eddie wouldn’t be surprised if she never got up again. Eddie nervously responded, “I wasn’t feeling good, mom. I just decided to come home.” He said that with a slight quiver in his voice.

“Well, how about you take a nice warm shower, and I will make you some soup. That’ll-”

“Yes mom.” quickly responded Eddie as he ran upstairs into his room, not wanting her to even finish her sentence. He didn’t want to speak to his mother any longer, worried he might sound a bit suspicious. Eddie got some clothes and sprinted into the bathroom. He thought a shower might clear his mind, but the opposite happened. It only made Eddie’s thoughts swarm his mind, making it almost impossible to stop thinking about what happened.

Eddie wrapped up his shower and headed back to his room, completely forgetting about the soup he had waiting for him downstairs. But he did care about that. He only cared about getting Richie off of his mind. He was pondering about Richie so much that it took him hours to fall asleep. The last thing he thought before his hopefully peaceful slumber was, “Oh shit, I’m going to have to see Richie tomorrow.”

Eddie awoke at an incredibly slow pace, not wanting to go to school today. He could always just tell his mom he still wasn’t feeling good. After continuously thinking about it, he decided to go through with his plan. He put on an ill expression, and headed downstairs, slowly swaying back and forth, just to make his “illness” look more realistic.

“Hey, mom?” She slowly rotated her head so she was looking at Eddie. “I’m still not feeling so good. Would it be okay if I stayed home today?”

Sonia leaped out of the chair as quickly as someone her weight would be able to and put her hand to Eddie’s forehead to check his temperature. “You are still not feeling well? We should probably take you to the doctor’s just to make sure-”

“No! Mom, I will be fine! I think I should probably just rest-”

“Are you sure, because if you are not-”

“No! Mom I’m okay. I’m just going to-” Eddie bolted upstairs so quickly that he didn’t even have time to finish his sentence. He just wanted some alone time. Once Eddie was in his room, he locked the door behind him and got into bed. He sighed in relief, as he wouldn’t have to see Richie today. He decided that since he had nothing to do, he should just fall back asleep so he didn’t have to think about anything. It took only minutes until Eddie was back into his peaceful slumber, where he didn’t have a fuck about the world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This chapter (finally) brings the rest of the losers into the story. Next chapter, there should be some actually Reddie happening, so brace yourselves (or should I say get Reddie hahahaha)!

As Richie awoke, a feeling of grogginess washed over his entire body. He pressed a hand to his forehead, hoping it get rid of his throbbing headache. Suddenly, Richie felt a warm feeling inside his throat, so he pulled himself out of bed and into the bathroom. He knew that this was going to be a rough morning.

Richie lifted his chin off of the toilet seat, while wiping his face off simultaneously. He turned to the sink to wash his face. As he stared at himself in the mirror, something seemed different. Not about himself, but something in general. Richie just couldn’t put his finger on it. He decided to drag himself into to shower in an attempt to remove this disgusting feeling, knowing that he was already late to school and that it didn’t really matter in the long run.

Warm water flowed down Richie’s chest as he fell deeper into thought. As he was contemplating, one word came to his mind.

Eddie. That was what he was missing. Eddie was supposed to be here with Richie. They hang out almost every single night, but he wasn’t here. This struck Richie as odd, because he always remembers his times with Eddie. Either he never forgot, or he instantly remember once he saw Eddie. Maybe he just wanted to get to school on time. That must be it.

Richie wrapped up his shower quickly, grabbed his backpack, and headed to his car. He wanted to uncover this mystery as soon as possible.

Once he arrived at school, he glanced at the clock to see what time it was. It was about 11:15, meaning he had History with Stan and Eddie. Although he hated History, at least he would be able to see Eddie.

Richie stumbled down the hallways until he got to History. As he turned the doorknob, he saw a stern set of eyes glance upon him.

“Richard Tozier. I see that you are late to class. Again.” scolded Ms. Glen. As annoyed as she was, this was a very common occurrence. Richie has only been on time to her class three times since September.

“Yep, Ms. G,” grumbled Richie, “but guess what. I fucking hate your class, so you’re lucky I’m even here.”

“Language!” she shouted.

Richie turned away from her and slowly walked back to his seat. He took his sweet time walking just so he was able to look for Eddie. But to Richie surprise, Eddie was nowhere in sight. He sat down next to Stan, who had a slightly annoyed expression planted on his face.

“Late again?” Stan whispered. “Why am I not shocked?”

“Have you seen Eds today? He wasn’t at my house when I woke up.”

“I don’t know. I thought he was with you, that you finally convinced him to skip with y-”

“Boys!” yelled Ms. Glen. “Continue your conversation elsewhere. I have a class to teach.” She gave both boys a dirty look, and then continued to teach the class.

“Who pissed in her cereal?” Richie quietly grumbled to himself as he slouched in his chair, completely ignoring his surroundings as he again fell into a deep thought.

The bell finally rang after what felt like hours of History. He grabbed his bag off of the ground and trotted out of the class as quickly as possible, not wanting to be approached by Ms. Glen. Richie sighed in relief when he realized that he had lunch period.

Richie strolled down the hallways to meet up with the Losers in the lunchroom. They always sat at the little table away from everyone else. They didn’t want people to listen in on their conversations like they used to. They have too many secrets. One time someone overheard them talking about Pennywise, but luckily, they just thought it was a made-up story. They learnt their lesson after that and stayed away from others at lunch.

As Richie approached the table, he saw everyone there, except for Stan and Eddie. The only time Eddie missed school was when his mom thought he was too sick to go, but Eddie never stayed home on his own accord. He hated being left alone with his mother.

Richie sat down and looked at Mike. Maybe Mike knew where Eddie was. After all, Eddie and Mike had the first few classes together. “Mike, do you know where Eds is?”

Mike shook his head. “Sorry Richie, haven’t seen him all morning.”

“Thanks anyways.” Richie mumbled, usually for Richie.

Mike joined back into his conversation with Ben and Bill, along with Stan, who had just arrived at the table.

“Hey, Rich? You okay? You’re really fucking quiet.” asked Beverly.

“I’m fucking peachy.” Richie joked with a grin on his face.

Bev laughed at this statement.

“I’m just had a bit too much to drink last night, you know?”

“Yeah.” Bev agreed. “A bit too much.” They both smiled and chuckled. “We could go over and get Eddie if you want to.” Bev remarked.”

“Nah. I’m going over to his house tonight anyways. I have a hot ass date with Ms. K, if you know what I mean.” claimed Richie with a smirk on his face.

“Beep beep, Richie.” added Ben, while rolling his eyes. This made all the other losers laugh. As they continued on with their conversation, Richie became his trashmouth self again and almost completely forgot about Eddie. As lunch wrapped up, Richie decided he didn’t want to sit through school any longer.

“You know what, I’m gonna head to Eddie’s now. I don’t want to listen to anymore asshole teachers talk.”

“Ar-are you su-sure?” stuttered Bill, who was just walking away. “W-we have a calc-calculus test to-today.”

“Nah. I’m gonna ace that fucking class anyways.” claimed Richie. But he wasn’t lying. Despite Richie’s tendency to talk a lot, he was always a good student. He just didn’t like the teachers.

“O-okay. S-see you lat-later.” answered Bill.

“See you, Big Bill!” exclaimed Richie. He headed down the hallways and to his car. It was time to see what the fuck was up with Eddie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had a bit of a writer’s block, so I wasn’t really able to write too much. Anyways, I really like this chapter, and I hope you do too!

As Richie drove towards the Kaspbrak residence, a feeling of nervousness settled into his stomach. What if Eddie was mad at him? What if he said something incredibly rude but was too drunk to realize it? Thoughts like this swarmed Richie’s mind for the rest of the time he was in his car.   
Once he arrived, he looked for Ms. K’s car, but it was nowhere in sight. Good. This meant that Richie wouldn’t have to worry about Eddie’s bitch of a mother. Ms. K hated Richie for some reason. She kicked Richie out of the house too many times to count. Hell, she even forbid Eddie from seeing Richie for over a month. Thank fuck Eddie didn’t listen to his mother.  
Whenever Richie goes over to Eddie’s, he always goes through his window. They would talk for hours on end. Many times they would fall asleep during their midnight talks. Eddie always listened to Richie. He could tell when Richie was upset, or when his ADHD got the best of him, and he always cared. Richie did the same with Eddie. He would sit there for hours, letting Eddie get everything off of his chest, from his mother bothering him, to Henry, to problems at school. They were so close, but by just approaching the house, Richie could tell that something was off.  
As he walked to the front of the house, a quiet sound of music entered Richie’s ear. Curious, he trudged to the window. The music was so loud that it blocked out all the surrounding sounds. Something was definitely wrong. The only time Eddie did this was when he didn’t even want to think.  
Richie climbed up the side of the house and tapped on the window. No response. He tapped the window again, with a bit more force than before. Again, no response. Maybe Eddie just didn’t want to talk. Maybe Richie should just leave him alone. No. He needs to find out what is happening with Eddie. Richie started pounding against the window, only to hear the the blasting music was quieter.  
“Richie?”, questioned a perplexed Eddie. “What the fuck are you doing here?”  
“I should be asking you the same fucking thing.” Richie stated as he climbed through the window. “What the fuck are you doing at home?”  
“ I, uh. I wasn’t feeling so good. I just needed sometime to think.” Eddie expressed with a tone of uncertainty in his voice.  
“Well, I’m not feeling that fucking well either, so how about I just stay here for a bit.” Richie uttered, hoping to find more about what was wrong.  
“Uh, sure, I guess.” Eddie muttered. He really didn’t want to hang out with Richie after last night, but he didn’t want to seem suspicious.  
——  
As hours passed, things between the two boys became less awkward. This became one of their usually talks. They let go of all of their problems, which lifted a weight off of their chests.  
“Hey, Eds? Why weren’t you at my house this morning? I know you usually spend the night, so I was really fucking confused why you weren’t there.” Richie asked, slightly curious. “I can barely fucking remember anything from last night.”  
“Uh, I, uh…” Eddie said with a slight quiver in his voice. Over the past few hours, Eddie forgot everything that happened last night, but all of the memories instantly came flooding back.  
Richie noticed Eddie slowly look down, as if it was an attempt to avoid eye contact. “It’s okay.” replied Richie as he set one hand on the other boy’s thigh in order to reassure him. “If it’s was something I said or did, you can tell me. I know I can be a huge fucking douchebag, or that I can get really fucking annoying and that-”  
“You told me that you were in love with me.” Eddie speedily blurted out. His heart was beating faster than it ever was before.   
“Wait,” muttered a slightly embarrassed Richie, “I told you that?”  
“You were probably just drunk.” gabbled Eddie, wanting to end this conversation.  
“Yeah,” acknowledged Richie, “I was probably just drunk.” In those few seconds of silence, Richie realized something. He was in love with Eddie. In fact, he has been in love with him since 6th grade. But how could he tell this to Eddie? He was obviously uncomfortable with the fact that Richie drunkenly admitted it, so how could he be comfortable with it now? Richie tried to quickly formulate a plan, but that was overrun by his loud mouth.  
“Maybe I wasn’t that drunk.” Richie started, only to see a very confused Eddie. “Maybe I was just unknowingly revealing my feelings. Maybe that is just how I really feel. Maybe I just-. You know what, fuck it.” Richie cut off his own sentence as he smashed his lips against Eddie.  
This took Eddie by so much surprise that his natural instinct took over before he had anytime to think. He quickly pulled away, in shock.  
“I-I’m so fucking sorry. I will just leave-” Richie jabbered out as he attempted to walked away.  
But Eddie didn’t want Richie to walk away. He finally realized it. He wanted to be with Richie. He had for a long time. Eddie grabbed Richie arm and pulled him and slammed his lips onto Richie’s. Eddie felt a flutter in his stomach. It was the best feeling he had ever felt. Richie melted into this kiss and pulled Eddie closer as he cupped the other boy’s face.  
The kiss seemed to last forever, and they both would be fine if it did. As Richie slowly pulled away, he whispered, “I thought you wouldn’t feel the same. I thought you didn’t like me like that.”  
“I’ve realized that I do like you like that. I mean, that was the best thing I have ever experienced.” answered Eddie. “It was, well, it was just like heaven.”


End file.
